


no longer do i want

by Spoofymcgee



Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But he is, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Codywan Week, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Palps is dead, Shmi Skywalker Lives, and died, and stabbed himself, he uh accidentally turned on his lightsaber, it doesn't mention it, mon mothma's the new chancellor, totally dead, when it was in his pocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: there are many names in many different languages for the person who completes you. gift. mate. heart.the clones know them as runi.when you meet someone's eyes, and one of your's fades to match theirs.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: AU-gust 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861135
Comments: 20
Kudos: 345





	no longer do i want

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a translations:  
> runi - soul   
> vod - sister/brother/sibling in mando'a, plural is vode  
> buy'ce - helmet  
> jetti - jedi

The clones tell stories. It’s one of the things they do best. Some are true, some are false, some fall in the grey area between. It’s hard to tell sometimes. 

The Kaminoans say they aren’t people. This is what the trainers were told. And then they met the clones.   
“Fett!” A green-skinned Acrona storms into the room, a single bemused Alpha clone trailing behind him with- One of the Cuy’val Dar firmly attached to his arm. Jango pulls off his  _ buy’ce _ , looking annoyed.    
“What is it, El-les?”   
“That’s what I’d like to know!” he roars, starkly different from the soft-spoken and gentle person the cadets are used to. They stare, frozen in place, as the Acrona pulls forward the Alpha-they think it’s Forty Three-Mandalorian bounty hunter still firmly attached, and asks him to show Fett his eyes.  Jango inhales sharply. He saw Forty Three just yesterday. Both of his eyes had been the same shade of deep brown as Jango’s. Now one was a bright shade of violet.    
“Kayd?” he asks the other trainer.    
“He is my  _ runi _ .” The bounty hunter says, pulling off his bucket to show one purple eye and one the exact shade of brown all the  _ vode _ shared before shifting to wrap his arms around the clone’s waist.    
“You told us that they aren’t people, Fett.” El-les rumbles. “What explanation have you for this, then?” 

They tried. But the Kaminoans made it very clear that they’d rather decommission every single one of the clones than let them go.   
But Cuy'val Dar told them stories now. Hastily scribbled notes slipped inside buckets, taught under the guise of lessons, datachips ‘forgotten’ in terminals.    
And so the clones learned.

Cody had never believed the stories about the  _ runi _ . They simply seemed far too unreasonable. How would one find the other half of their soul in the wide expanse of the galaxy? And then the war had started.  “Ah, and you would be Commander Cody.” the  _ jetti _ says, coming to a stop in front of him. He dips his head.   
“That would be me, sir.” The man meets his gaze, through his visor, and Cody’s eye stings sharply. It takes all his training not to flinch at the sensation. Almost as soon as it had appeared, it’s gone. “It’s an honor to be working with you, general.”   
“The honor is all mine.” Kenobi replies, looking away and blinking hard. When he looks back, the golden-brown of his own eyes is staring back at him. He stiffens. “Is everything all right, Cody?”   
“Fine, sir.”   
Waxer calls from across the bridge, and Cody thanks all the old Mandalorian gods at once.

“Obi-Wan?!” Skywalker’s eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling the first time they’re assigned a joint deployment with the 501st since Cody’s gotten there.    
“What, Anakin?” Kenobi replies, having turned back to his work after greeting his former padawan.   
“Is there something you’ve maybe forgotten to share?” Cody doesn’t understand how Rex can put up with the man if his tone is always this high pitched. He greets his  _ vod _ with a twitch of his fingers and a signal telling him they need to talk.    
_ Affirmative _ , Rex signs back.  _ Why _ . Cody shakes his head minutely. Not right now. “Anakin, what is wrong with you today? You’re going to start breaking the transparisteel if your voice gets any higher.”   
“When was the last time you looked in a mirror, master?” At least he’s making an effort now, but Cody still has to resist the urge to turn off his bucket’s auditory sensors.   
Kenobi finally turns, and Cody can hear Torrent’s gasps from across the bridge.    
“What is it, Anakin?”   
“Your eye is brown, master.” This sends a ripple of shock through everyone in Rex’s company not close enough to see Cody’s general. Rumors have been flying since the day Cody arrived, no one able to discern exactly which brother is the general’s  _ runi _ . Kenobi’s hand flies up to his face and he draws back in shock.   
“What?”

“Waxer tells me it’s all he can do to stop you from sleeping in your bucket nowadays.” Rex says casually, carefully removing and polishing each piece of his armor. He’s sharing quarters with Cody, Torrent Company’s leaders along with the rest of the captains and lieutenants of the 501st aboard the Negotiator to centralize both legions’ command staff. Cody sighs, reaching up to pull off his helmet and set it on the tiny table, within easy reach. He looks Rex straight in the eye and his vod whistles. “Congrats, I suppose.” he says. “Who else knows?”   
“Not Kenobi.” Cody replies gruffly, unbuckling his vambraces and beginning to clean them. “Waxer probably does, alway been too smart for his own good. You do, now.”   
“I won’t tell him,” Rex offers and Cody’s shoulders slump a bit in relief. “But you should.”   
“Out of the question.”   
“Why,  _ vod _ ?” Plastoid clangs on durasteel as Cody throws his greaves onto the table into the small pile of armor.    
“Because he’s my superior!” he shouts, not loudly enough to be heard through the wall, mercifully.   
“And?” Rex asks, unimpressed by his anger. He sighs, all the fight leaving him.   
“And, maybe, a little bit, because he has really nice hair. And he’s kind; always remembers every brother’s name. And he leads every single charge, and eats with us in the mess hall and visits the injured ‘troopers in medical.” Rex smiles at him, sadly.   
“You’re gone.” he says, and Cody buries his face in his hands.

“I’ve noticed, commander, that you never seem to take your helmet off like the rest of the men do. Would it be particularly rude of me to inquire as to why that is?” Kenobi asks out of the blue one day. Cody, of course, panics.    
“He’s a little self conscious about his scar, general.” Waxer answers for him, shaved scalp gleaming in the sunlight of the planet they’re on. It’s been mostly peaceful trade negotiations, and Obi-Wan’s been with them most of the time, so Cody hasn’t reprimanded him for it. “We’ve tried to tell him he doesn’t need to be, but…” he shrugs.    
“Oh.” says Crys from his other side. “OH.” Cody subtly whacks him on the back of the head. “Yeah, sir. What Waxer said.” Gearshift tells the general, also hitting Crys, but unsurprisingly with less subtlety.    
Cody almost wants to cry. His general now thinks he’s got issues with his own appearance, Crys, the worst secret-keeper in the entire GAR, has realized he’s Kenobi’s  _ runi _ and his troopers are going to get a very polite but pointed lecture on violence and infighting. Just wonderful.

“Commander?” Kriff, kriff, kriff. “Cody? Are you here?” He has exactly two options right now. Face Obi-Wan without his bucket and probably get found out, because having dust in his eye is not a reasonable excuse for keeping them shut, of stay buried under this pile of rubble and potentially die. The second option is looking more appealing by the minute. Cody shuts his eyes.   
“Here!” he calls back. The weight lifts from his back as the boulder pinning him flies off to the side.   
“Cody!” Obi-Wan lifts him up gently with the Force.    
“I can walk, sir.” he protests fruitlessly.   
“Did something happen to your eyes?” the  _ jetti _ asks, as though Cody hadn’t spoken. He floats him down and- _ kriff _ is Obi-Wan  _ carrying _ him?    
“Oh, er, yes,” he answers, keeping them firmly shut. “Droid poked me in them. Both. Of them. My eyes. Malfunctioning programming, I guess.”   
“A droid  _ poked _ you in the eyes?” Obi-Wan repeats, sounding skeptical.   
“Mhm.” Cody nods, as much as he can, and hears his Jedi sigh.

The war rages on.

Ahsoka Tano steps off the ship on Christophsis with one eye a slightly brighter shade of blue than the other. She grins up at Rex when they meet and by eighteen hundred hours the clones have her regaling them with tales of her  _ runi _ .

Barriss Offee walks into the Jedi Temple spaceport, and finds herself with an armful of Togruta. Her _runi_ reaches out tentatively when Barriss half-flinches from the contact, then almost desperately as she begs  _ let me help _ . And there’s nothing to do but let her.

Rex’s eyes, strong, bold, kind Rex, who’s never wanted nor needed anyone else, stay their very own shade of liquid gold.

Anakin Skywalker spends ten years of evenings talking to an angel. He never stops thinking of her as that, even as he grows to know her better than himself. This beautiful  _ ahlruha _ -soul, in the Galactic Basic the Jedi speak-has given him so much, in himself and his family. She listens every night to anything he wants to say, so long as he does the same for her; a requirement happily fulfilled, and when he worries about his mother, she shows up weary but joyful on their next call.

Fox fills the time he spends standing behind senators' chairs like an expensive piece of art appreciating how nice Quinlan’s mismatched eyes look contrasted with the gold that cuts across his cheeks. On the nights he makes it back to his bunk, rather than simply sleeping at his desk, he leaves the door to his quarters unlocked and is never surprised when someone lifts the blankets moments strong arms wrap around his midsection to pull him closer. Ever so slowly, they piece together bits of undercover missions and everyday life in the Senate, and begin to realize that something is very, very wrong. 

Bly pulls off his bucket when they meet up at 79’s about a year after the war started, displaying an incredibly dazed look, and the half of his left eye that had been his own shade of brown-not hazel, like the top part-a deep shade of black, flecked with white. He’d finally met his general’s other  _ runi _ -and, now his as well-, a Jedi Master Kit Fisto. 

  
It is the day the war ends that Obi-Wan loses interest in maintaining the charade.    
Droid parts are laying in smoking piles, vode scattered throughout the field, looking around at the utter carnage and realizing that the battle is over. Grey’s legion is with them and so is Ponds’; Ahsoka picks Caleb up in a hug and swings him around, ignoring his halfhearted protests. General Biliba nudges Windu and he wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.   
Obi-Wan stands in the middle of the battlefield, armor cracked and singed, lightsaber deactivated but held out all the same, breathing heavily. He straightens after a moment, clipping his weapon to his belt and striding over to Cody. He places his hands on Cody’s  _ buy’ce _ and gently lifts it off his head.    
His eyes seem to almost glow, one the shade of oceans and skies, the other earth and wood.    
“I should have done this a while ago,” he says. “Can I?” Cody nods mutely, and suddenly Obi-Wan’s lips are on his, chapped and sweet, arms around his neck as he lifts his own and pulls his  _ runi _ closer.    
It’s a long moment before Obi-Wan pulls away, resting his forehead against Cody’s own.   
“I’m sorry.” he says, voice rough. “I just-”   
“I know.” Obi-Wan tells him. “Shh.” And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up late for codywan week with a to go cup of soulmate au*
> 
> figured i'd put this in here: cody probably could have told obi-wan and everything would have been 100 percent fine. he didn't, at first because he was afraid-of rejection, of being decommission, whatever you want to read it as-and then late because he was just so used to not telling him.   
> speaking from personal experience, it doesn't get any easier to tell someone something as time goes on. you convince yourself that it's not as important, that you'll tell them soon, or if anything happens in regard to it, and then you just. don't.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed, stay safe.


End file.
